The Way We Fall in Love
by numbertwopensyl
Summary: Ryelsi drabbles inspired by one word propmts. Better then it sounds.
1. Take my Hand

**This is a response to the Ryelsi Fans drabble challenge thingy. Never done these before but they are quite fun! Comment.**

The song is "Hold My Hand" by New Found Glory

* * *

He asked her such a simple question. At the same time though, it might of been the most difficult thing she's ever had to consider.

"Take my hand?"

To anyone else, it might've seen a little out of the blue, but to Kelsi it wasn't. She knows there's a side of himself he never shows, even to his twin. Only to her, the quiet, plain, introvert pianist of East High. She doesn't know why he's chosen now to reveal himself, this, them but she doesn't ask. She just does what seem so natural now.

She slowly rises from her place at the piano and takes Ryan's hand, sliding her small, delicate digits through his larger, smooth calloused ones. He smiles charmingly at her, reassuring her almost. He knows how hard this is for her. She's never been one to reveal herself and he's never asked too. There was something different today though. He feels that she's ready and as she thinks about it, she realizes it too.

They smile at each other through the stares of everyone around them, their intertwined hands saying it all.

All it took was a smile, an honest question and love.

_"You smell like  
How angels oughta smell  
__**And you look like  
You're ready to go**__**So hold my hand  
I'll take you everywhere  
Anywhere  
You wanna go  
**__  
So come on and hold my hand  
(Hold my hand)  
I'll take you everywhere (Everywhere)  
Anywhere  
I'll take you anywhere  
You wanna go"_


	2. Spellbound

In a deserted hallway stood a young blonde man, amazement etched upon his features.

Why, you ask?

Well it was a seemingly boring, simple day for Ryan Evans. He strolled into school, smiling and giving the traditional high five to his new found Wildcat friends. School was just about to begin with students hustling and bustling into the halls. He stopped at his locker and listened to his sister once again drone on about the school's new musical. Ryan just turned to stare out the window, attempting to space out again when he saw her.

Kelsi Nielson walked timidly through the crowd of students, stopping every once in a while to adjust the papers in her arms, music sheets no doubt. She didn't look particularly different that day, she just looked ...beautiful.

This was one time in life that Ryan could say that he felt spellbound. And it was by Kelsi, no less.

He continued to stare as she made her way to her locker, which he remembered was right next to his and his heart started to beat faster. She must've sensed his eyes on her and looked up. He could see something registering in them but couldn't decipher it as she tripped and fell, sending all her papers flying.

Ryan snapped out of his trance to help the young girl pick up her papers. She muttered a thank you and looked up at him from behind her hat. His breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were so open and vulnerable; it made him want to protect her from the world.

"Umm Ryan?"

He snapped out of the spell she seemed to put him under, once again. He held out her papers that he clutched. "Oh uh yeah. Sorry. here."

When her fingers brushed his to grab the papers, he though his heart was going to explode. Kelsi blushed furiously under his gaze and muttered a thank you and a goodbye as she bustled off to class.

So that's what left Ryan Evans, shocked, love struck and spellbound in the hallways of East High that Wednesday morning.


	3. Gift

This is a bit longer then the other chapters, but this one might be my favorite one yet.

The songs are "Across the Universe" and "Something" both by The Beatles.

* * *

Ryan waited nervously for the ending bell to ring that sunny Tuesday afternoon. His bouncing foot would sometimes brush his backpack that was placed at his feet, reminding him of the parcel that was hidden inside.

You see, it was Kelsi Nielson's birthday that day and Ryan was a little anxious to go and get out of science class in a hurry, paying little attention on what his teacher was saying and instead was focused on the tick tock of the clock. He spared a glance at Gabriella just as the bell rung loudly, seeing that she was obviously amused at his jittery behavior. He swiftly picked up his book-bag and away he went, in desperate search for the birthday girl.

The crowds of students were almost over-whelming for Ryan, even though he was older and taller than most of them. It would take a while to push past them and even then, Kelsi would've still gotten away. Ryan sighed as he leaned against a group of lockers in defeat. He pushed himself off them, intending to go find her somewhere else when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and faced the tapper, Gabriella. She smiled at him once more.

"Ryan, she's where she always is. The Music Room."

She lightly giggled as Ryan hugged her and sped off up the long winding stairs of East High. He tread lightly outside of the Music Department of the school, hoping to catch Kelsi off guard while she unassumingly played music.

Stopping at the Music door, Ryan was preparing to burst into the room, to catch her off guard that way. All of a sudden he heard strains of a piano in a familiar tune and Kelsi's soft voice filled his ears and his soul as he smiled softly against the beat up steel. He knew she was a Beatles fan too.

"_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy, are drifting through my opened mind  
Possessing and caressing me_

_Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world."_

If it was even possible, her voice had gotten even softer as it faded away and she started a new song, still by the Beatles. It was as if God himself picked this song for him as it was perfect for what he wanted to say. He allowed the piano to go on before he turned the knob and entered the room, his heart pounding wildly in his chest the whole time.

"_Something in the way she moves,"_ Kelsi looked up and stopped playing and Ryan was pretty sure he stopped breathing. He continued on anyway, looking into her eyes as he made his way across the room, softly crooning to her.

"_Attracts me like no other lover, Something in the way she woos me  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how."_

He stopped to pull a colorfully wrapped gift from his bag, his eyes never leaving hers. He heard Kelsi gasp and handed her the gift, his breath hitching from when their fingers touched. He inched closer to her as he finished the timeless tune.

"_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover.  
Something in her style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now."_

Ryan's voice rang gently in their ears as he finished the song and kissed Kelsi's cheek lightly, whispering "Happy birthday Kels".

He saw her face light up as she tore into the paper and opened a small velvet box. Inside was a necklace with 'K+R' attached to the chain. Ryan slid it from her fingers and wrapped it around her delicate neck, the two of them engulfed in silence, saved for their breathing.

Kelsi suddenly turned and hugged the male Evans, channeling her feelings through the gentle contact. Ryan buried his face into her hair; taking in it unique scent, while her arms encircled his waist. She pulled back to reveal a winning smile and his heart melted as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. She beat him to the punch and planted her lips on his. They held each other tighter as they separated.

"Ryan, this is the best gift I've ever gotten." The blonde looked at her incredulously.

"A necklace is the best gift you've ever gotten? Boy Kels …" She cut him off, chuckling.

"No, silly. I meant you."

His face softened and he leaned down to kiss her once more, deciding that maybe it really was something in the way she moves that sent him flying across the universe.


	4. Smile

What made him ask Kelsi to prom, Ryan wondered.

Was it because Sharpay had ordered him too? No, he honestly didn't care about her schemes anymore, even as enticing as they were. He was simply too old for that.

Was it because there was no one else to go with? No, it wasn't that either. Ryan was never really concerned about being with someone just to be with someone. Ever since his sophomore year began, he longed to be with a person who made his heart flutter and sing with happiness, just like the love that Troy and Gabi obviously shared.

So why?

Why did he ask Kelsi to Prom?

Once the young man thought about it more, back to the moment when he sang with her in the deserted music room, he discovered the reason.

Her smile. The smile that brightened as he fiddled with the keys on the piano, the smile that made him sing better, play better and feel better. The smile that made him fall in love within 15 seconds of seeing it. The one that made his heart race, just as he'd always dreamed.

And as Ryan Evans lay in his bed late one night, thoughts of Kelsi flowed through his mind and he began to smile too.


	5. Why?

I think this is starting to get a little OOC but hey, I'm having fun with these, as I hope you are. I'd like to thank all my reviewers and I'll thank you all individualy when I get the chance too! Enjoy!

* * *

Warm, salty tears made their way down Kelsi's cheeks as she pushed pass Sharpay and dodged Ryan as he attempted to block her way out of the auditorium. Kelsi just threw the music sheets they had written in his face and ran faster, down to the dark corridors of East High. His protests haunted her and teased her. Kelsi almost laughed. He still wanted to make it seem like he cared.

She knew it. Damn she KNEW it. He was just using her; she was just a pawn in Ryan and Sharpay's schemes. She should've realized that he only asked her to Prom because of Troy and Gabriella's goddamn song. The realization didn't make the hurt in her heart lessen any.

Kelsi barreled through the double doors of the music room, fully intent on locking herself in there for a good long while. The petite girl flung her bag off her shoulder in a moment of blind rage, feeling satisfied at the dull sound it made against the stone wall. Sadness finally set in Kelsi as she slid down the wall beside her, while heartbroken wails coursed throughout her body.

Ryan could swear he'd never ran that fast in his life and he honestly never wanted too again. She was in the music room, he could tell. Her sobs could be heard from inside the dark room and Ryan's heart shattered as he realized that it was he who had hurt her. Well, him and his sister, anyway. He tapped on the glass of the music door lightly. He just had to fix this. No one ever made him feel like Kelsi did. There was no way he was gonna lose that.

"Kelsi? Kelsi? Please talk to me. What my sister said was not true, ok? Come on, please open the door."

He was met with silence. The blonde sighed as he took off his bag and placed it at his feet, intending to knock again when he heard her voice.

"Why?"

"Well, I'd like to talk to you and ..."

"NO! I mean why did you trick me? Honest to fucking God, what did I ever do to you to make you want to hurt me this bad? I mean, granted some of this is my fault. Why was I so stupid to believe that you'd EVER fall for mousy, plain, timid me?" His heart broke further as he realized that she was genuinely asking herself this. God, he couldn't take this anymore.

"Kelsi, I didn't care about Sharpay's little schemes, ok? I NEVER cared! I asked you because ...well, because I wanted too! I saw you playing the piano that day, with that smile on your face and it made me realize that I wanted to be the one to make you smile like that! Sharpay must've thought that I was going along with her or maybe she just wanted to be a bitch, I don't know. What I'm trying to say is, is I love you! Alright, I did fall in love with you. I don't think you're mousy or plain. I think you're amazing and sweet and beautiful. I fell in love with ...you. I'm sorry I made you cry like this."

Still no response. Ryan took a deep breath as he struggled to keep in his heartbreak and picked up his bag. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to the door, fully intending on locking himself in his room for the next few days until he hear a door open. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his thin frame and Ryan felt a wetness on his back. He turned and found Kelsi standing there with tears once again flowing from her eyes. Ryan leaned in close to her and raised his hands to her face, wiping her cheeks with his thumbs.

Their breathing became slow and heavy as Kelsi leaned forward and brushed her lips with his ever so lightly. They kissed, and kissed and kissed. Time ceased to be of importance but air was, as the two separated reluctantly. She smiled and Ryan couldn't help but smile back.

Kelsi leaned until her forehead it was touching Ryan's and she looked into his soft blue eyes, the two orbs giving her the strength to say what was in her heart.

"I love you too Ryan."


End file.
